Pediatric Critical Care Medicine (PCCM) specialists are the front line in neurointensive care. They respond to crises in the pediatric intensive care unit, including resuscitation and treatment of children with severe traumatic brain injury (TBI) and in-hospital cardiopulmonary arrest (CA). They interact with child neurology, neurological surgery, and physical medicine and rehabilitation (PM&R) specialists in the continuum of care. Our unique postdoctoral program trains PCCM, child neurology, neurological surgery and PM&R fellows in basic and clinical research in neurointensive care and resuscitation, establishing a link between trainees and senior scientists. In this revised competitive renewal application, funds are requested to support a total of 5 positions each yr. The program is completing its 5th year and has filled every position with high-quality fellows. Three have submitted and two have acquired K awards, and 5 have acquired or are pursuing advanced degrees or certificates. They have published or in press 22 peer-reviewed papers, presented 62 abstracts, and won 8 awards. All graduates are in academic positions. The research focus is on injury mechanisms, novel therapies, and outcomes after TBI and CA. A bench-to-bedside approach supported by federally funded studies by our faculty is used. We capitalize on the unique interaction between the Safar Center for Resuscitation Research and the PCCM, child neurology, neurological surgery, and PM&R training programs at Children's Hospital of Pittsburgh and the Univ. of Pittsburgh School of Med. The director, co-director, and principal trainers (PTs) are dedicated, qualified scientists and proven educators. The research areas of each mentor ask important questions, suitable for trainee career development and hypothesis testing. We also integrate a curriculum in neurointensive care research. Graduates can formulate, execute, analyze, present and publish experiments designed to answer key questions, and are trained in grantsmanship and research integrity. They acquire the thought process/tools to study future questions. Most training takes place in the labs of the PTs via a classical apprenticeship. A didactic program in pediatric neurointensive care/research methods is also included. Each fellow chooses a PT and an expert supervising subcommittee. Training is carried out in ~50,000 sq. ft. of fully equipped lab space. Administrative/technical staff is available, as is ample case material for clinical research. Affirmative action recruitment efforts are in place. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]